


In Which Alexander Gets Teleported

by NachoZhere



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: China, Epiphanies, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Shopping, Short One Shot, Someone help me with the tags, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoZhere/pseuds/NachoZhere
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory.Alexander gets teleported.He goes shopping.





	In Which Alexander Gets Teleported

** _Disclaimers obviously_ **

 

How Alec ended up in China was obvious (flamboyant boyfriend who was in front of him a second ago), but that's not the problem at the moment. The problem was where in China he was: the middle of a crowded shopping street.

When Alec opened his eyes next, he had found himself in the midst of hundreds of people bustling about in a long strip of road which was lined with a seemingly infinite amount of glowing booths.

It was beautiful really, dark indigo was already blanketing the sky and even so, the crowd was still lively.

Shouts of what Alec presumed were bargains between shoppers and vendors filled the air and Alec was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Magnus I swear to the angels if you don't get me out of here soon, I'm throwing away your whole collection of sandalwood perfume the moment I get back," Alec muttered under his breath.

Pushing through the people surrounding him, he caught glimpses of the illuminated stores selling an abundant amount of jewelry, clothes, handbags, food and more.

There were many things Alec knew that Magnus would definitely would want, even some things that he would want which he wouldn't be able to find anywhere else. Sadly, he had no- nevermind, at that moment Alexander found a whole wad of Hong Kong dollars wedged into his backpocket.

Alec was conflicted now, he was mad that Magnus had suddenly teleported him to an unknown location, but the money obviously showed that Magnus meant for this to be a break and a time to just go wild and buy anything he wanted.

"Might as well..." Alec said, then went onward into the crowd.

And that was how Alec found himself an hour later with handfuls of shopping bags clasped in both hands.

Adrenaline was now pumping wildly in his veins after his very first shopping spree, and Alexander couldn't stop smiling, he was ecstatic. He was pretty much bouncing on his toes. The feeling in him was like a slightly more toned down feeling of content which he got whenever he was with Magnus.

But before Alexander could take another step towards another store which seemed to contain a very alluring dish of glutinous rice with mango, the shadowhunter was whisked away into the air and back into the penthouse of his boyfriend, who, speaking of which, was standing right in front of him.

Alec looked frantically around the living room he was standing in then looked back at Magnus, who was smiling smugly. "Seriously Mags? I was about to- wait a second."

Alec dropped the bags in his hand then stepped towards Magnus, "you planned this didn't you? Is this about last week?"

For anybody who doesn't know, Alexander last week had one night shouted boldly during a conversation he was having with the warlock that he would never love shopping.

Magnus gave him a secretive look and replied cautiously with, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Which obviously meant he did, but Alexander was to tired to argue and so all he did was stomp back to their room while Magnus snapped his fingers, moving the bags to the side.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next morning Alexander padded out of their room with renewed energy, and he was feeling particularly cuddly.

So when he found Magnus reading on the couch, all he did was slump next to him and curl himself into a ball beside the warlock.

"Good morning Alexander."

"Mmph," was the most Alexander could shoot back at that moment.

"How was Hong Kong? To your liking I assume?"

Alexander's eyes shot wide open.

_Yesterday!_

The warlock watched as his boyfriend shot up into a sitting position.

"You, Magnus, are an evil connivi- oh, what the heck, I loved it. I was wrong, shopping can be pretty good."

Magnus beamed with happiness, and that in turn made Alec have to look away in order to resist from kissing him right then and there, he could do that after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is really short, thanks for reading though :)


End file.
